


a feeling

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: The air smells like salt and rain, and Yuzuru inhales deeply, closing his eyes. He's wearing Javi's sweater under his thin waterproof jacket, but he still shivers a little, humid air seeping into his bones.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: peach!  
> In search for inspiration I stumbled upon a song 'Peaches' by In The Valley Below and I've been listening to it on repeat, and while listening I had this little idea, I hope you enjoy!

The air smells like salt and rain, and Yuzuru inhales deeply, closing his eyes. He's wearing Javi's sweater under his thin waterproof jacket, but he still shivers a little, humid air seeping into his bones.

"Here." Javi mutters, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru's shoulders and pulling him closer, rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm Yuzuru up "I'm sorry for that."

"You can't control weather." Yuzuru says, turning his head and nuzzling against Javi's neck, sighing into warm skin.

"Still, I promised you fun in the sun, and now, well-"

"Now we have the beach to ourselves."

"That's true." Javi chuckles, shifting a little so he can kiss Yuzuru's temple.

It's not what they planned, exactly, dreaming about a few sun-filled days put in between their hectic schedules. But now, sitting on a cold beach, with no person in the sight, Yuzuru can clearly hear Javi's heartbeat and how it matches his own, and he hears the sea whispering a story that only they can hear, about endless love and wait that isn't destined to last forever.

"Javi?" he whispers and Javi hums quietly, gently drawing back so they can look at each other, and Yuzuru just takes him in, for a moment.

His hair is damp and curling above his forehead, and the lines around his eyes are deeper, memories of every smile and every tear, and Yuzuru doesn't need the sun when he has a different star right there, shining only for him, with all the love and affection the universe can contain.

"What?" Javi asks, his eyes laughing, and Yuzuru has to kiss him, and his lips taste like fruit they had before and memories of summer, and promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're all doing okay <3


End file.
